Nothing But Time
by Unicorn Paige
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and the ups and downs of being in a relationship. Drabble series. SasuSaku. Post-canon.
1. Burning Desire

**Notes:** As always, thank you Sakura's Unicorn for having the sharpest highlighter around! I'm making a bacon sacrifice for you as I type this. He-he! And also Les, for always saying 'DO IT' whenever I tell her I have an idea. As for the story, it's just a collection of drabbles of what I imagine Sasuke and Sakura's relationship to be like. Happy Valentine's, everyone! Drink wine and be merry with me!

* * *

**Burning Desire**

Sasuke winced when Sakura let go of his waist to reach into his nin-pouch for the key to their apartment.

"Sorry," she said, unlocking the door and gripping his hip again. "Just to the couch. We're almost there."

Sasuke nodded, gritting his teeth and leaning the bulk of his weight against Sakura's side. His reaction time had been a second off and now the broken tip of a blade was lodged in his thigh. He was pissed. It was a stupid injury that he should've been able to avoid.

"Easy."

The blade shifted, biting into his flesh, as he lowered himself onto the couch. He ripped off his ANBU mask, panting, his arms shaking. Spots floated across his vision as he listened to Sakura's hurried footsteps. Thoughts of the blade being yanked out made him choke down a whimper.

Something nudged his shoulder. Sasuke cracked his eyes open and found a bottle of whisky staring him in the face.

"Liquid courage."

He took the liquor with a sardonic smile. "Thanks."

Sakura sat on the edge of the coffee table and propped up Sasuke's leg, the blade digging into his muscle again. He took a long pull as she ripped open the leg of his pants and inspected the wound. Sasuke took another swallow of whisky as she made an incision with the edge of her green chakra scalpel, making room to pull the blade out.

Sakura slipped forceps onto her fingers. "Brace yourself."

Sasuke tipped his head back, bottle against his lips. He focused on the burn of the whisky, only to choke on it as hellfire ignited through his leg. He sputtered, coughing and curling in on himself.

"It's done. It's over," said Sakura. The bloody tip of the blade clattered against the table and she closed the wound with healing chakra, the pain evaporating. Sasuke's muscles uncoiled in relief and he took a triumphant swallow as Sakura cleaned off the blood.

He propped the half empty bottle against his knee and sank into the couch, his belly warm and limbs heavy from the alcohol.

"I think you've had enough." Sakura settled onto his lap, setting the whisky aside and running her cool fingers up his neck and through his hair. Brushing her lips over his, she asked, "You all right?"

He watched her mouth as she spoke, blood pounding in his ears. "Yeah," he said, leaning forward to kiss her, eyes glazed and his belly growing hot. "Yeah."

She stopped his lips with her fingers and tilted her head, planting wet kisses along his jaw. Sasuke closed his eyes, groaning. They popped back open when she flicked open the button on his pants and yanked the zipper down.

"Someone's impat—"

"Shut up," said Sakura, standing long enough to shimmy out of her pants and underwear. She kicked them aside and straddled his lap again. Curling her hands around his neck, she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Sasuke's flesh was on fire. Urgency overtook him as he squeezed Sakura's ass and lifted her, working his pants and boxers lower. He was mesmerized by the dark green of her hooded eyes and the bold, black line of her lashes. She was tugging her bottom lip with her teeth as she looked at him and Sasuke almost lost it when she finally sank down.

He threw his head against the back of the couch, muttering a string of curses. Sakura cut him off by slipping her fingers into his mouth.

"Do-don't," she said, breathless. "Don't talk." Her brow was furrowed, eyes squeezed shut. She rocked against him with a force that threatened the frame of the couch. She wasn't interested in drawing this out. He groaned, burying his face between her breasts.

In a matter of minutes, she melted into him, her body trembling.

A fire was still raging in Sasuke and he flipped Sakura onto her back, driving into her with an unbridled need, but it wasn't enough. Curses flew from his mouth. Desperately, he hooked his arm under her knee, pulling her leg up as he propped his hands against the arm of the couch. Sinking deeper into her, the pleasure threatened to strangle him.

His chest ached and his lungs were screaming. The pressure in his groin was unbearable. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Restraint left him and his thrusts became savage, his head spinning. He was mad with a single desire. It came crashing down on him in spasms. His mouth fell open in a deep, strangled cry of relief. Eyes wide, he stared down at Sakura.

She smoothed the sweaty hair from his face, a lazy smile on her lips. He was gasping, unable to catch his breath as his body turned to liquid. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore, let alone hold himself up.

"Damn," he said, collapsing onto Sakura.

She laughed, breath tickling his ear. "Jus' sleep here?"

His mind already a foggy haze, he grunted in affirmation.


	2. Dropping By

**Notes:** I need to come up with a list of witty ways to thank Sakura's Unicorn for editing. And in such a speedy fashion, too!

* * *

**Dropping By**

"Knock, knock!"

Sasuke groaned. "Go away."

Sakura smacked his shoulder with a rice paddle. "We're in the kitchen, Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed, pouring the egg mixture into a pan. There went his nice, peaceful morning. Waiting for the egg to setup, his eyes slid to Sakura as she packed rice into their bowls. When he heard Naruto's footsteps in the hall, he became acutely aware that she was wearing nothing but his shirt, the hem barely brushing her thighs.

Sasuke often appreciated the fact that Sakura was comfortable wearing nothing but her own skin. Until they weren't alone.

"You should put pants on," he said, right as Naruto turned the corner into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what? Pants?" Naruto slapped his hands over his eyes. "What kind of perverted crap are you two doing now?! No! Don't answer that! God. And in the _kitchen_? I've eaten in here! You both suck."

"You let him in," said Sasuke, folding the last layer of tamago and clicking off the stove. "You deal with him."

Sakura shot him a look. "Naruto, you can open your damn eyes. We're just making breakfast."

Cracking open an eye, Naruto quickly glanced around before deeming it safe to open the other. "Phew! You know, you can't blame me for being careful. Twice, Sakura-chan! _Twice_. And bodies should not bend that way!"

A crooked grin spread across Sasuke's face. When he looked at Sakura, he saw she was fighting a smile of her own.

"Oh, gross! Stop looking so proud of yourselves!" Naruto fidgeted. "I feel really uncomfortable now."

"Door's that way," said Sasuke.

"Oh, stop it, Sasuke-kun. Would you like breakfast, Naruto?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes. "Bless you, Sakura-chan, and your kind, caring soul."

"You realize he keeps showing up because you always feed him, right?"

Setting a third plate on the counter, Sakura said, "Just hurry up and finish cooking so I don't have to listen to you two bickering anymore."


	3. Tensions Running High

**Notes:** So I've been pumping a drabble out a day and Sakura's Unicorn is having a field day with that highlighter. I'm going to need extra bacon to feed her if this keeps up... Also, in case you haven't gathered by now, my future!SasuSaku head canon is that they have a very physical relationship, so if sex scenes aren't your thing, this may not be the story for you.

* * *

**Tensions Running High**

"I don't want to have this conversation right now," said Sasuke, ripping off his ANBU mask and clawing at an arm guard.

"Too bad! Why the hell can't you just go to Ino's reception with me? It's one night, Sasuke. One."

_Fuck_. Why couldn't he get this arm guard off? Chucking his mask on the couch, he ripped open the clasp with his teeth. All he wanted was a hot shower and a full night's sleep. That's it.

When he took a step toward the bathroom, Sakura grabbed his elbow. "We're not done!"

Sasuke turned toward her, inhaling slowly. "I'm not having this conversation."

"You know what? You're right." Sakura tore off her ANBU armor, throwing each piece in turn at his feet. "I'm asking way too fucking much of you. I thought, maybe, you might actually do this simply because it would make me happy. Sorry. My mistake."

Sasuke had a fire in his gut and an ache in his chest as she marched past him. When she slammed the bathroom door, he flinched.

_Screw her_. He didn't have to go where he didn't want to. Tearing off the rest of his bloody, sweat-drenched clothes, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and his pillow. He plopped onto the couch, glaring at the wall.

He laid there, his thoughts a mess, until one in the goddamn morning. Was he really not going to give her one night out? He ground his teeth together. Even when they first got together, Sakura didn't try to drag him on dates, knowing he'd be miserable. And now she was asking he return the favor and he was saying no.

"Damn it." He dragged himself into their bedroom. Standing at the side of the bed, he said, "Fine."

Sakura kept her back to him. "If you're just saying that because—"

"For fuck's sake, I'm trying to make you happy. Could you just let me do that?"

She sat up, eyes glinting in the moonlight. "You don't have to be a dick about it."

Sasuke bit his tongue, a silent battle of wills passing between them until all he could think was how much he wanted to run his hands over her. The fire in his chest rushed to his groin. Heart pounding, he slid his knee between Sakura's legs and kissed her, their teeth clacking.

"You're so annoying," he said, shoving his pants off as Sakura pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her panties aside. Sasuke crawled on top of her, running his hands over every inch of flesh. She moaned into his mouth, biting and tugging at his lip.

"You're an ass," she said, breathing heavy.

Sasuke went down her body. Biting. Sucking. Licking. Sakura tugged at his hair, pulling him where she wanted him to go. He finally spread her legs open, kissing her thigh. "You broke the bathroom door."

Sakura dug her heel into his back. "Shut up. You're the one who pissed me off. Oh. _Oh!_"

She dragged her foot up his back and pushed him up by his shoulder. Her tongue was in his mouth and her legs were wrapped around his waist a second later. They moved together, their lips just barely touching and eyes locked until every ounce of pent up frustration melted away and they collapsed, tangled together, to the bed.


	4. Warriors

**Notes:** To Sakura's Unicorn, I offer this poem—You edit with zest / your highlighter's the best / and if I'm not mistaken / you deserve some bacon!

* * *

**Warriors**

The serpentine halls of the castle echoed with the clatter of armored footsteps. Sasuke and Sakura's feet were a whisper against the floor as they sprinted, hearts pounding, through the winding corridors.

Sasuke's Sharingan revealed the blaze of the guards' chakra around the next turn. They were running straight into a dead end.

"Shit!"

He grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulled her into his chest, and threw his weight against a stained glass window. They plummeted into an open courtyard, the tinkling of shattered glass ringing in Sasuke's ears as rainbow colors shimmered in the sunlight around them.

Still curled together when they smacked the ground, Sasuke tumbled off Sakura and up onto one knee in a crouch.

"Stay down!" she said, rolling across his back. She swung her chakra scalpel around in a wide arc, opening a man's chest onto the ivory cobblestones.

He rose to his feet, Kusanagi humming as he unsheathed the blade. Guards swarmed, charging all at once, threatening to overtake them with sheer numbers alone. Sasuke parried and twisted away from their glinting weapons, his Sharingan blazing beneath his porcelain mask.

The _ting, ta-ting, ting_ of swordplay filled the courtyard and the ground became slick with blood, but more guards poured out of doorways like a horde of ants. Sasuke cursed, driving his blade through a man's neck and ducking the cleave of an axe. He killed one and five more took his place.

"It's time to end this!" he hollered over the clamor.

Sakura caught his eye for a split second before driving her elbow into a man's jaw, snapping his neck. She pivoted on her foot, catching a punch in her hand and grappling the guard across the courtyard. Dropping to a knee, she laced her fingers together. Sasuke planted his foot in her hands and she flung him into the air.

He zeroed in on Sakura's chakra, watching as she beat her way through the throng of guards and obliterated the stone walls in her path. When she was out of harm's way, his hands blurred together. Heat seared his skin as his dragon spiraled through the air, crashing down on the courtyard with roaring flames.

Free falling, the wind tearing at him, Sasuke summoned a hawk to break his fall. With an ear-piercing screech, the giant bird skimmed the ground, following the path Sakura created. Sasuke hung from the side, clasping Sakura's forearm and pulling her onto the hawk's back.

She fell against the feathers, gasping for breath.

"I swear," she said, "you get us caught on purpose."

Beneath his mask, Sasuke smirked.


	5. A Smile

**Notes: **Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for always having lengthy discussions about food with me. Oh, and I guess for editing, too. Also, yes, I know this installment is short. Don't complain about it. That's rude.

* * *

**A Smile**

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow. Konoha summers weren't a pleasant time to train. He was lying under the shade of a tree, his eyes drooping, the exhaustion from his training session with Sakura weighing on him. When a breeze brushed his skin, every pore in his body sighed with relief.

He started to doze. The grass tickled his arms, keeping him trapped on the edge of sleep, but Sasuke didn't mind. His body felt light and languid—like he was floating on water. It was a feeling he'd been deprived of for so long that he savored it with the relish of a starving man.

As the sun began to set, he heard Sakura stir beside him. She hummed happily, tucking his hair behind his ear and tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. Sasuke cracked his eyes open to her smile. It sent a flutter through his lungs that settled in his chest. He reached up, cradling her cheek.

"Come here," he said.

Sakura leaned down, her smile going crooked. He kissed her slowly, all lips, his flesh tingling.

Tucking into his side, Sakura laid her head on his chest, saying, "I love you, too."


	6. Regulations

**Notes:** Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn! And stay strong against the evils of math. _Boo. Hiss_.

* * *

**Regulations**

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of Naruto's desk in full ANBU gear, their hands clasped neatly behind their backs. Sasuke noted the grim line of Naruto's mouth as he skimmed a report and wondered what he'd done this time. Ever since becoming Hokage, Naruto was a real hard ass with him.

Sasuke understood and, in his own way, even respected the fact that Naruto made it a point to establish his authority as Hokage. But that didn't mean Sasuke was going to bend over backwards just so the idiot could feel validated in his role.

After all, this was the same knucklehead ninja who made it past the Chunin prelims by farting in his opponent's face. Sasuke had his pride. He squared his shoulders, readying for an argument.

Dropping the file on his desk with a _thwap_, Naruto said, "I can't send you on this mission, Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes flew open. _Sakura?!_ That was new.

"What? Why the hell did you call me down here, then?"

Tapping the file on his desk, Naruto said, "You didn't get your required medical exam for this quarter."

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura snorted. "I'm the best medic in the village! Hell, in _all_ the villages. I would know if—"

"It doesn't matter. Your exam has to be completed by another medic. You know this and now your file's been flagged. You're off missions until you get it taken care of."

"This is complete and utter bullshit," said Sakura, ripping off her ANBU mask. "I follow regulations to a T and you're going to penalize me for something as stupid as _this_?"

"Yes. These regulations are in place to keep you safe. So get your exam done ASAP." Plucking a scroll off his desk, Naruto tossed it to Sasuke. "You can handle this alone. The mission's in Ame. It'll take you three days tops."

Sasuke slipped the scroll into his nin-pouch and turned to leave.

"Really? You're taking his side?"

Sasuke froze, his head whipping around. "What? No."

"Then say something!"

Sasuke sighed, turning back toward Naruto. "Sakura's right. She wouldn't put herself or her teammates at risk if she thought anything was wrong."

"Gah! Don't put me in this position!" Naruto flopped across his desk. "I can't give you special treatment, Sakura-chan."

The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched. She tugged her file out from under Naruto and smacked it closed. "You haven't seen my file yet."

"But I _haaave_."

"No, shhh," said Sakura. "I'll get my medical exam when I get back from this one, teeny-tiny mission. Okay?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks before deflating into his chair. "Fine. Go! God, you two are going to get me fired one of these days."


	7. Dreams

**Notes:** Thank you to Sakura's Unicorn, especially for her suggestions on this chapter. It's more introspective, which always makes me nervous, and gives a tiny glimpse at Sasuke's return, so I hope you readers enjoy it! He's come a long way. It hasn't all been rainbows and monkey love.

* * *

**Dreams**

Sasuke's eyes were downcast, a breeze teasing his hair as he ambled forward, a bag of take-out hanging from his hand. He was absorbed in his thoughts when a man bumped his shoulder.

He looked up, muscles coiling on instinct, but the man hadn't even stopped. Raising a hand in apology, he called over his shoulder, "Excuse me! I'm so sorry!"

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes going straight to the four-pointed star surrounding an uchiwa on the man's uniform—the symbol of Konoha's Military Police Force.

He still remembered the first time he saw the police department after his return. White-hot flames sprang to life in his belly as purple chakra flickered around him.

"They have no right!" he said. "Not when there isn't a single Uchiha on the force. Not when—"

Naruto squeezed his shoulder. "They're using it out of respect, Sasuke. They don't know the truth. This is what Itachi wanted. What _you_ chose."

Wrestling his emotions and the truth in Naruto's words, Sasuke finally managed to deactivate his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He hated it, but Naruto was right. Itachi's sacrifice preserved the Uchiha name and the use of his clan's symbol only proved that.

Waiting patiently by his side, Naruto smiled at him when he calmed down and asked, "Why don't you join?"

At the time, the question threw him, but he realized that facing the corrupt underbelly of Konoha every single day would shatter the measly shred of hope he clung to. No, ANBU had been the right choice. His orders came directly from Naruto, one of the few people he trusted. But Sasuke never forgot that it was once his dream to follow in his father's footsteps and lead the Police Force.

He ducked his head, hiding a smile.

Once, when he was five, he snuck into his parents' room. His little heart was pounding in his chest, but he couldn't wipe the impish grin off his face. Mother and father were out and Itachi was downstairs working on his Academy homework. The timing was perfect.

He eased the closet door open, his body tensing like a cat when it creaked. He waited, holding his breath, for Itachi to appear. When he didn't, Sasuke yanked his father's shirt off the hanger and scurried over to the mirror.

He stuck his head in and wiggled his arms as far as they would go through the sleeves. Giggling, he kicked out his leg. "Hi-ya. _Ahhh!_" Sasuke tripped on the bottom of the shirt. "_Oof_!"

Pushing himself up and rubbing his throbbing nose, he heard laughter from the door. He spun around, face bright red.

"You need to be a bit bigger to wear that uniform, little brother."

Sasuke poked out his bottom lip. "I was just playing!"

Itachi shook his head and walked over, helping Sasuke push the sleeves up and tying the bottom in a knot. "There, that's better."

Sasuke beamed at his reflection, his eyes shining as he stared at the symbol on the sleeve.

"One day," he declared, "I'm going to be Police Chief, too!"


	8. Touch Me

**Notes:** Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn, for editing! You're the bestest! I'll send more monkeys and bacon your way soon.

* * *

**Touch Me**

"Hey, Sasuke-ku—oh, you're busy."

Sasuke responded with a vague hum, not really listening. He was sitting on the couch, running Kusanagi down a whetstone.

"When you're done," said Sakura, just her head poking around the living room doorway, "I need you to come to the bedroom and do all sorts of unspeakable things to my body."

Sasuke almost cut his fingers off as he snapped his head up. Sakura was gone, nothing but her teasing footsteps disappearing down the hall. He threw his chokuto down with a clang and shot off the couch. Struggling to yank his shirt over his head, he tossed it aside and shoved his pants down, leaving them pooled on the hallway floor.

Stark naked, blood already rushing south, Sasuke opened the bedroom door. Sakura was lying on the bed, fanning herself with a red and white uchiwa she'd given him for his birthday a few years ago.

Sasuke bit his lip, dragging his eyes down her body. When he got to her long, lean legs, she spread them open.

"Well? Are you going to get over here and touch me or am I going to have to do it myself?"

_This woman..._ Sasuke groaned low in the back of his throat. He flash-stepped to the edge of the bed, planting a knee on the mattress. He slid his hand up her calf and caressed the back of her knee. Sakura closed her eyes, moaning. God, his fingers were trembling. He felt like an excited little boy. His grin went crooked.

"Come here," she said, curling a finger. He obeyed without question, climbing up her body, feeling her heat, her nipples brushing his chest.

Sasuke planted his hand on her hip and pulled it inward, tracing the seam of her leg. "All sorts of unspeakable things, huh?"

She threw her leg around his waist and flipped him onto his back. "All sorts." With a teasing smile, Sakura dragged her fingers down his chest, digging her nails in.

Sasuke's head sank into the pillows. "Fuck, Sakura."

Her mouth followed her fingers, tracing scars with the tip of her tongue and leaving kisses in places that left him dizzy.

He settled his hands on her curves, grinding his hips against her weight. Sakura's breathing grew labored, her cheeks glowing red. Sasuke smirked. He'd broken her concentration. With the speed and dexterity of a shinobi, he pushed her onto her stomach.

He watched, eyes gleaming red and tomoe spinning lazily, as she clenched the sheets and stifled a groan against the pillow. Sasuke's pulse skyrocketed, an ache settling in his chest. His whole body was trembling with desire. Squeezing a round ass cheek, he slid into her, unable to bear it anymore.

The mattress creaked beneath them, their pants the only thing passing from their lips. Sasuke leaned down, their sweat slick bodies sticking together, and planted kisses along Sakura's shoulder.

She angled her hips up, meeting him with such force that it nearly pushed him over the edge. He froze, burying his face in her neck and Sakura threw her shoulder against him, pushing him off.

"Sit up," she ordered and Sasuke felt a twitch in his groin.

God, he was so close and there was nothing that turned him on more than being reminded that Sakura's physical strength was ten times his. He would always lust for pure, unadulterated power, it seemed.

He pushed himself up with weak arms, licking his lips as she straddled his waist. Gripping the metal bar of the headboard for support, Sakura started grinding against him. Blood was pounding through Sasuke's ears as spots blotted his vision.

"Shit, Sakura. I—" He grit his teeth and wrapped his arms around her. It was all he could do to hold on.

"I'm almost. J-just a little." She moaned, her rhythm becoming frantic. He wasn't going to make it. Not like this. He was about to die. That's all there was to it, but then a strangled cry ripped from Sakura's lungs and his eyes flew open.

"Fucking finally." He drove his hips up, joining her as they rode out the waves of pleasure.

With a weak sigh, Sakura collapsed onto her side. She reached her arm out and took his hand, squeezing it tenderly. "That was wonderful."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, his pride getting the better of him. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb in agreement. He was too exhausted to speak.

They sat in silence, basking in the euphoric aftermath, for what felt like hours. When they finally caught their breath, Sakura said, "It's getting late. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Fuck if I know."

She laughed. "I guess we'll worry about that when we can move."

Sasuke was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen any time soon.


	9. Fear

**Note:** I hope the bacon gods smile down upon you soon, Sakura's Unicorn. You deserve it for being the bestest with that highlighter!

* * *

**Fear**

The mission in Kiri lasted longer than Sasuke would've liked, but he and Sakura were finally on a boat heading back to Fire Country. He took up a post against the mast, watching Sakura with a hint of a smile. She was hanging over the rail of the boat, the wind whipping her hair around. Whenever the water sprayed up, splashing her face, she would burst out laughing.

Her expression flickered. It was small—a narrowing of her eyes and a hardening of her mouth—but it caused Sasuke's stomach to drop to the bottom of the sea. He straightened, a second away from flash-stepping to her side when an explosion slammed into his chest, flinging him backward. The _BOOM_ deafened him, his ears ringing. Heat seared his flesh before he plummeted into the icy water.

Debris shot past as he sank, coming dangerously close to skewering him. His chest went cold, a dead weight pressing against him.

_Sakura_.

She'd seen something. The center of the blast was right below her. Panic spreading, Sasuke kicked his legs and thrashed his arms, never moving fast enough. He pulled himself atop the water's surface, stumbling as smoke choked his lungs.

"_SAKURA!_"

He sprinted forward with no idea which direction to run. His Sharingan darted from one vast expanse of sea to the next. He spun in circles, snapping his head around and around. _Where are you?_

"_SAKURA!_"

His stomach was clenched so tight, it felt like he'd been punched. It became hard to breathe as his heart galloped at breakneck speeds.

Finally, Sasuke caught the flicker of her chakra. It was sinking, moving further away from him. He sucked in air and dove. Cold fingers wrapped around his lungs. What was he going to find? He forced the thought away, kicking harder.

His lungs spasmed when he reached her. Hooking an arm around her waist, he shot up, breaking the water's surface with a gasp. Hanging limp in his arms, Sakura wasn't breathing.

"Sa-Sakura?" he said, his voice cracking. Her skin was ice cold, her lips blue. "Sakura, come on. O-open your eyes." Sasuke's expression crumbled. He grit his teeth, his throat burning. "Please."

Sakura's body jerked in his arms and she sputtered, hacking up water. Sasuke's lungs filled with air. She was alive. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him.

"Hey," she said, voice hoarse. "I'm okay. 'S okay."

He shook his head, not letting an inch come between them. It wasn't okay. None of it was okay.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Sakura."


	10. A Bet

**Note:** I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to put here...I feel like there's something important...or someone important I'm supposed to mention. Ah, well! I don't remember. I hope you readers enjoy the next few humorous drabbles I've got for you! I had far too much fun writing them.

* * *

**A Bet**

Sasuke stiffened as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His back was throbbing. Glancing at the bathroom door, he saw Sakura occupied with brushing her teeth. Tentatively, he dug his fingers into his lower back, steeling himself. A jolt traveled up his spine and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Hey, do you—are you okay?" Startled, Sasuke shot to his feet and instantly regretted it. With a wince, he eased back to the bed. Sakura rushed over to his side. "What's wrong?"

He put his hand up. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You're really going to lie to a medic?"

"I just pulled muscle," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Pulled a muscle?" Sakura sat next to him, soothing the pain with her chakra. "When did you pull a muscle? You seemed fine last nigh—oh." She giggled. "Was I too rough with you?"

Sasuke snorted, standing up. Another mistake. Without Sakura's healing chakra, the pain came back with a vengeance. He dropped to the bed. "I'm sure I just slept on it wrong."

"You are such a liar!" Channeling healing chakra against his aching back, she said, "I would apologize, but I feel like this is poetic justice for all those rug burns I wake up with."

Sasuke frowned. "You've never complained."

"Yes, well," she smirked, "some of us are tougher than others."

"Wow. Shut up, Sakura."

"No, no! I'm glad. Now I know I need to be gentler with you from now on. I'd hate to break you."

"Keep talking," he said. "See how long until we have sex again."

"Please. Like you can keep it in your pants."

"That's you."

"What? No way! Let's make a bet. First one to cave in and ask for sex has to...uh..."

"Dishes for a month."

Sakura's eyes lit up. She stuck out her hand. "Deal!"

They shook on it.


	11. Fine Literature

**Note:** Thank you, thank you to the editor extraordinaire, Sakura's Unicorn! Also, screw it. I'm updating two in a row because I've had these done for awhile now and completely forgot about them until last night. WHOOPS.

* * *

**Fine Literature**

While waiting for Ayame to bring out their food, Sasuke kept glancing over at the pages of Kakashi's _Icha Icha Paradise_. He got the urge to roll his eyes more often than not, but then Kakashi flipped to Chapter Three and Sasuke did a double take.

"The hell? Let me see that," he said, snatching the book from Kakashi. His mouth open and his brow furrowed, he tapped Sakura's shoulder, pulling her from conversation with Naruto. "This can't be possible."

She skimmed the page, cocking her head to the side. "Huh. Well, I suppose with some good chakra control and a strong tree..."

"Stop talking!" hollered Naruto, slapping his hands over his ears.

Sakura snorted. "Like you're Mr. Innocent."

"No! You don't understand! The Pervy Sage told me once that he based his books on his own..." Naruto squirmed, searching for the right word, "_escapades_."

Sasuke dropped the book on the counter. "That's disgusting."

Gagging, Sakura said, "I'm never going to be able to get that mental image out of my head."

"Now you know my pain!"

Kakashi snatched his book back, tsking. "You three fail to grasp the beauty of such fine literature."


	12. Safe Sex

**Note: **So, a little backstory here. I got a few reviews on the sixth drabble suspecting Sakura to be pregnant (she's not) and I jokingly told Sakura's Unicorn that I suppose I didn't demonstrate that Sasuke and Sakura were most definitely engaging in safe sex and that perhaps I should write the below drabble. We giggled over it and before I knew what was happening, she'd talked me into actually writing it. So basically: _this is all Sakura's Unicorn's fault._

* * *

**Safe Sex**

It was four in the morning when Sasuke and Sakura returned to the village.

"I'm starving," she said, leaning into his side. He wrapped an arm around her.

"The only thing open is the twenty-four-seven mart."

"That works for me."

They strolled through the deserted streets, enjoying the warm, peaceful night instead of taking to the rooftops. When they reached the convenience store, Sasuke shouldered open the door and followed Sakura to the back.

"Split a package of onigiri with me?"

"Sure," he said, grabbing one of the pre-made meals. With food in tow, they cut through an aisle toward the register. Sakura suddenly stopped.

"Shit. I forgot! We need condoms, too." Crouching, she skimmed her finger along the boxes, reading the brands.

"What? Why?"

"I forgot to refill my prescription. So if you're expecting sex this week, we need condoms."

"Or we could just do other things."

Sakura shot him a look. "Oh? Like what? Take up knitting?"

Sasuke gave her a heated look and saw red crawl over the back of her neck. A dark thrill shot up his spine. It wasn't often he could make Sakura blush. Clearing her throat, she grabbed a box and stood up.

Sasuke snapped out of his fantasies long enough to catch the brand. He groaned. "No. Not those."

"What?" Sakura glanced at the box. "I like these."

"Yeah, because you don't have to wear them." He snatched the condoms from her hand and put them back on the shelf, picking a brand he liked.


	13. Mission

**Note:** Sakura's Unicorn, may we never have the same taste in food so I never have to share the deliciousness with you. Oh, also, thanks for editing!

* * *

**Mission**

"This wasn't an animal attack."

Crouched beside a corpse, Sakura turned the lifeless head to show Sasuke the four wounds in the back of the skull.

"The only thing in these woods that could do this sort of damage is a bear, but it's not quite right. A bear _swipes_. Half the head would be missing or crushed. These wounds were made with a stabbing motion." Sakura curled her fingers and demonstrated someone jabbing the back of the dead man's head.

"Blades on his fingers?" asked Sasuke, speaking more to himself than Sakura. "This may not be an animal, but whoever's doing this attacks like one."

He pressed his lips into a hard line.

"Nothing about this mission makes sense. Ten dead with all eye witness accounts claiming to have seen some sort of creature while the wounds indicate a human." Sasuke looked through the woods at the farming town nestled in the valley of the mountains. "And it's a small, inconsequential town. What profit does someone stand to gain by killing these people?"

"Not everyone kills with a reason," said Sakura, brushing dirt from her pants as she stood. "And it gets worse. Whoever's behind this, they've had shinobi training."

Sasuke balled his fists, his stomach doing a flip. He and Sakura had come across enough twisted philosophies among rogue shinobi during their time in ANBU. Hell, there was a time Sasuke held fast to one of his own. Despite this, there was always a purpose behind the madness. Shinobi were taught to fight for what they believed in—good or bad. But killing for sheer enjoyment? Even the most coldhearted ninja would recoil at the thought.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's hand shot to his chokuto at Sakura's cry, but he wasn't fast enough. A searing pain ripped through his back. He grit his teeth, his blade singing through the air as he spun and drove Kusanagi forward. His attacker jumped back, narrowly avoiding the deadly thrust. In that second, Sasuke saw he was wearing a bear's pelt. _No wonder witnesses thought he was an animal_.

A crazed laugh echoed through the forest as the man sprang from one branch to the next.

"Piece of shit. He's circling us like prey," said Sasuke, his Sharingan blazing as he followed the flicker of chakra.

Sakura was covering his back. "Your wounds—"

"Shallow. Don't worry."

The corners of Sasuke's lips curled as he zeroed in on their opponent with his Sharingan, easily able to read his movements. While running circles and laughing like a maniac may terrify civilians, it was akin to a gnat buzzing around the heads of shinobi.

"Tree! Eight o'clock! Bring it down!"

Sakura moved faster than their opponent, kicking off the ground and driving a chakra-laden fist into the bark. Like the crack of a whip, the trunk snapped in half and the tall fir came toppling down.

Sasuke caught the man around the neck when he lost his footing and pinned him against the ground. He pressed his forearm hard against the killer's throat, making it difficult to breathe.

"Let's see how you like being brutally murdered," said Sasuke, his masked face inches from the man's as the tomoe in his eyes morphed to the blinding red stars of his Mangekyo Sharingan. "_Tsukuyomi_!"

With a disgusted shiver running down his spine, Sasuke slung the unconscious body over his shoulder.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke knew what he really wanted to do, but it wasn't up to him. "He won't wake up after the damage of _Tsukuyomi_. We'll take him to the clinic and leave the decision for how to proceed to the authorities of the town."

They descended the mountainside like shadows skittering through the trees. When they reached the clinic in town, Sasuke was more than happy to fling the body down on a cot. Sakura fashioned chakra seals on his wrists before the staff strapped the man down for good measure, though he wouldn't be waking up without the help of a skilled med-nin.

"Excuse me," said Sakura, stopping one of the nurses. "Is there a room we could borrow? My partner sustained some wounds that need attention."

"Yes, of course. This way." The nurse gestured for them to follow. She led them into a small room a few doors down and thanked them again for their help before closing the door.

Both of them set their masks aside as Sakura helped Sasuke out of his chest armor and carefully peeled the skintight shirt from his torso. He winced when it pulled away from the crusted wounds on his back. The pain was nothing more than a dull throb, but he would be thankful when it was healed.

When he dropped to the edge of the cot, Sakura asked, "Are you feeling lightheaded? I have blood pills if you need them."

"No. I'm fine."

Sakura nodded and searched the cabinets, finding a washcloth. She wet it at the sink before inspecting Sasuke's wounds. Gently, she cleaned the long gashes and wiped away the dried blood. "How did he catch you off guard? It's not like you to get injured by someone of his caliber."

"I just didn't expect the killer to come to us."

"Tsk, tsk! You should know by now to expect the unexpected," said Sakura, closing the wounds with her chakra.

Sasuke smirked as he hooked an arm around Sakura's waist. She yelped in surprise before dissolving into a fit of giggles as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Smart ass." He dipped his head to press a kiss to her cheek, but she caught his mouth with hers and kissed him with a passion that made him close his eyes and groan.

Pulling away, her forehead against his, Sakura whispered, "Don't scare me like that, okay?"

Sasuke swallowed hard, his heart hammering from the kiss and the heady look in her eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let's go home."


	14. Date Night

**Note:** Thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for putting up with my weird typos and inability to read! I'll try to keep those ovens under control in the future.

* * *

**Date Night**

Sasuke chugged water as he stared out the window over the kitchen sink. He was one step away from shattering the glass in his hand. Why the hell did he have to go to Naruto's birthday party? That dumbass was too old for birthday parties!

"How do I look?"

Sasuke set his cup in the sink and turned, glaring, toward his girlfriend. His jaw went slack when he saw her posing against the doorway in a slinky, black dress. Raking his eyes over her curves, he bit his lip and leaned back, clutching the counter. She slowly pulled the hem up, revealing her long, sleek legs, ending teasingly at her muscled thigh.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to calm down before his pants became uncomfortable. When he heard Sakura's footsteps approaching, he swallowed hard.

She pinned him against the counter and planted wet kisses down his neck. Sasuke's breathing was uneven as he groaned in defeat and reached out, dragging his hands over the silky fabric covering her hips.

"Damn," he breathed, his Sharingan gleaming when he cracked his eyes open.

"You could see me all dressed up more often if you took me out, you know."

With a wicked smirk, Sasuke slid a thin strap off her shoulder. "I prefer staying home and seeing you naked."

He reached around, tugging the zipper of her dress. Sakura's eyes darkened, breathing growing shallow. He slowly dragged the zipper down her back and slid his hands into the opening, grabbing her ass. Lips brushing her ear, he whispered, "Why don't we stay home and have our own fun?"

Sakura craned her head back, meeting his eyes with promising lust.

"You're good," she said, running her hands down his arms. Sasuke was grinning, anticipation tightening in his stomach, when Sakura pulled his hands out of her dress, grabbed her zipper, and yanked it up with a rasp. "But not that good."

Sasuke groaned in misery. "I don't want to go!"

"He's your best friend, Sasuke-kun! And we don't have to stay long." Sakura wrapped her arms around him, kissing his downturned mouth. "Plus, we have nothing to do tomorrow, which means we can have our own fun all night and sleep all day."

"All night?" he asked dubiously.


	15. Altercation

**Note: **I'm going to attempt another poem for Sakura's Unicorn and her mighty editing skillz. *clears throat* I'm really tired right now / but you're such a pal / for editing this drabble / and putting up with my babble.

* * *

**Altercation**

Taking a walk in the evening was about as romantic as Sasuke got. He remembered his parents going out after dinner, though now he wondered if their walks had more to do with secret clan meetings than spending time together. Sasuke shook the thought. Sometimes, he regretted learning the truth. It colored every memory he had in ways he didn't like.

Threading his fingers through Sakura's, he gave her hand a tight squeeze. She raised an eyebrow. "You're being unusually sweet today. Should I be suspicious?"

"Some mornings, I just wake up overwhelmingly grateful that you're next to me."

Sakura rose on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning into his side. The sun had set behind Hokage Mountain and patches of light were spilling out onto the streets from the shops. Sasuke took a deep breath of the crisp, fall air, listening to the cicadas buzzing when a man stumbled out of a bar.

Sasuke hardly paid much attention besides giving the drunk a wide berth as he and Sakura continued their stroll. Their backs were to him when he slurred, "Hey, you're that Uchiha piece a shit."

White-hot flames sprang to life in Sasuke's chest. He whipped around, fixing the man with a murderous glare. The drunk swayed on his feet, a finger meant to be pointed at Sasuke zigzagging through the air.

_Just keep walking_, he counseled. _He's not worth it. He's not..._

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to move. His heart thundered, pushing him forward. Sakura pushed back. "Sasuke-kun, ignore him. Come on."

"Fuckin' Uchiha's always causin' problems. Honorable clan my ass. Somethin' wrong with that blood of yours. Madara. Obito. Itachi." The man spat on the ground. "If you didn' have the Hokage by the balls, you'da joined your clan a long time ago."

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke tried to bull past Sakura, chakra surging through his system like wildfire, but she snagged his wrist in her iron grasp, refusing to let go.

"Sasuke, don't! This isn't who you are anymore!"

Sasuke was shaking with fury. He heard Sakura, felt his wrist throb under her bruising grip, but he couldn't stifle the need to tear this man into pieces.

"That sick fuck of a brother you got shoulda done us a favor and killed you, too."

Sasuke pulled against Sakura's hold, but she shoved him back a few feet and spun around. Planting her foot, she threw a swift jab, landing a solid punch. The man flew back and dropped on his ass, clutching a split lip and swollen jaw.

"You need to back off!" hollered Sakura.

"Fuck you." Struggling to his feet, the drunk said, "You're nothin' but an Uchiha slut!"

Sasuke closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, grabbing the man by his shirt and slamming him against the wall. He leaned in so that all the drunk could see was his blood red Sharingan. Fear crept into the man's inebriated brain and he trembled, his skin sheet white. Sneering, Sasuke fantasized a hundred different ways to cut down the life in his hands. Before he could act, Sakura ripped him away and dragged him down the street.

They didn't speak during the rest of their walk home. Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his hands, his jaw aching as he ground his teeth. He slammed the apartment door closed behind him and smacked a fist against it.

Sakura rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's done. It's over."

Squeezing his eyes shut as he worked to steady his breathing, Sasuke said, "Thank you for punching him."

"He deserved it. Forget what he said, okay? He's a pathetic drunk."

Sasuke scoffed, pulling away from Sakura. "I'll never forget what he said. I'll never forget his face or the nauseating smell of his breath."

Sakura didn't give him an inch, catching his face between her hands. "You were happy today. Hold on to that. Don't let some idiot ruin that for you."

"I know! I know. I..." Letting out a shuddering breath, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, his weight sagging against her. If she hadn't been with him, that man would've been nursing more than a broken jaw right now. Knowing what he was capable of, feeling rage consume him, made his skin crawl.

"I hate this side of myself, Sakura."


	16. Training

**Notes:** Thank you, Sakura's Unicorn! Let us commence the bacon sacrifices ASAP.

* * *

**Training**

"How are we doing this?"

Sakura thought for a moment before pulling a kunai from her holster. "Let's keep it simple. A kunai is our only weapon. We can use chakra for movement, but not for attacks. First to draw blood wins."

Sasuke scoffed, pulling out a kunai of his own. "Those rules aren't in favor of the untouchable medic much."

"_Pfft_! Shut up! You have the Sharingan!"

"I didn't realize that was allowed. Never mind." A devilish smirk tilted Sasuke's lips as his eyes shone red. He disappeared, flash-stepping to Sakura's side. His clothes rustled from the speed of his movements. Sakura barely blocked the swipe of his kunai with her own. The blades _tinged_, sparks flying.

Sakura grinned, bringing her leg around. Sasuke caught her ankle, heart pounding. Despite chakra-fueled attacks being outside the rules, he still felt a rush of adrenaline. He'd experienced firsthand the blinding pain Sakura dealt. It was insane to take her attacks head on.

She used his hold as leverage, spinning her body to wrench her ankle free. Landing in a crouch, she swept her leg out. He caught the flicker of movement with his Sharingan and jumped in the nick of time. She countered, coming up like a serpent, blade nearly catching his jaw.

Sasuke landed off balance, stumbling backward. Sakura rushed him, not giving him a second to recover as she made threatening swipes with her kunai. Frustration sparked in his chest. Pivoting on his heel, he whirled around Sakura, losing a few strands of hair as he escaped her endless barrage.

She matched his movements, spinning around and kicking off the ground toward him. He cursed as he caught her kunai with his own, blades locked in a stalemate. Sasuke stared into Sakura's blazing green eyes. Her cheeks were red and sweat trickled down her face as a wild grin curled her lips.

"God, you're amazing."

Their eyes clashed for another second before they abandoned their weapons and came together in a flurry of limbs. They kissed like they were still sparring. Sinking to the grass, the afternoon sun flickering through the trees, they peeled off clothes as best they could.

Adrenaline fueled their touches. Sasuke growled low in his throat when Sakura tugged his hair and lifted her hips, grinding against him. Understanding her urgency all too well, he folded her legs against his sides and plunged into her. Sakura pulled at his lip with her teeth, moaning as he drove into her without an ounce of restraint.

As she peppered his face with kisses, he squeezed his eyes shut and propelled them toward the end they both desperately sought. Their sweat-slick bodies stuck together, creating a delicious friction that frayed Sasuke's already electrified nerves. His release punched him in the gut. He managed a few more sloppy thrusts before his trembling body gave out.

Sakura pushed him onto his back, cursing as she demanded her own end. It crashed down on her with a string of profanities that would've made Jiraiya blush. Panting, she leaned against her hands splayed over his chest, holding his gaze. "I love training with you."


	17. Stalking

**Notes: **Sakura's Unicorn gave me this idea. Isn't she brilliant? I would also like everyone to bear in mind that Naruto is the Hokage in this fic. I'm beginning to think the poor boy doesn't get out much anymore... Oh! Also, I posted a new one shot on my WP if you're interested. Link's on my profile.

* * *

**Stalking**

"Shit! Get down! Get down!"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off after the dumbass tackled him behind a bush. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up, frowning when he felt something soft beneath his hand. He glanced over. Sakura was on her back next to him. He realized she must've gotten caught in Naruto's tackle as his gaze traveled down his arm to his hand which rested right on one of her boobs.

She raised an eyebrow. "You just going to leave it there, or...?"

Smirking, Sasuke gave a rough squeeze, making Sakura stifle a laugh. Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away, snapping in his face. "Focus! I need focus here!"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke helped Sakura sit up, saying, "What you need is to grow up."

Naruto ignored him. "He's going into the flower shop!"

"What?!" Sakura whirled around, peeling back a hole in the bush and watching with as much captivation as Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes. His friends were insane. "Oh my god! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Snorting, Sasuke said, "Doubt it."

"Maybe!" Naruto pulled his head out of the bush, leaves stuck in his hair. He had a grin on his face as he looked eagerly at Sakura. "Or maybe he's someone's secret admirer?"

"Eee! That's so romantic!" Sakura leaned closer to Naruto. They started giggling in a way that made Sasuke uncomfortable as he glanced between their crazed expressions. Out of nowhere, Sakura smacked his shoulder. "Take notes. You never buy me flowers."

"Hey!" Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, pouting. "I do better than some stupid flowers that'll die in a week."

Sakura eyed him before shaking her head with a grin. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "This is true."

Sasuke gave a firm nod, vindicated. Kicking dirt in their faces as he scrambled to his feet, Naruto hollered, "He's on the move! Go, go, go!"

Catching Sakura by the arm, Sasuke pulled her down laying them both in the grass. She raised an eyebrow. Running his hands up her sides, he said, "Why don't we just stay here and have our own fun?"

Sakura giggled as she effortlessly pulled him to his feet. "I don't know why you always try that. It never works. Now hurry it up! I want to find out what Kakashi-sensei's up to!"

Sasuke groaned in misery as Sakura dragged him along.


	18. Reminisce

**Note: **Many thanks to Sakura's Unicorn! Mainly for giggling over bacon butt with me, but also for editing.

* * *

**Reminisce**

Sasuke turned around, a plate in each hands, and walked right into Sakura's waiting arms. She circled his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Startled, he didn't have time to react. A dopey grin tilted his lips. "What was that for?"

Sakura took the plates from him, carrying them over to the table. "Six years."

"Six years?" He sat across from her, grabbing his chopsticks.

"It's our anniversary, which you never remember. But that's okay because you make me breakfast every day of the year."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We've been together for six years?"

"Crazy, isn't it? It feels like yesterday."

"I was thinking it feels a lot longer than that."

Sakura kicked his shin under the table and he struggled not to laugh. "You're horrible. It was six years ago today that you walked me home from Ichiraku's for the first time."

Sasuke paused, food raised halfway to his mouth. "Really? That's what you picked for our anniversary? It was a five minute walk and we said nothing the entire time."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who's never asked me on a date. It makes it very difficult to judge when we actually started, you know, dating. Honestly, I don't think you even asked me to move in with you."

"I didn't. I'm still waiting for you to leave."

This time, Sakura laughed. "How the hell have we made it this far?"

"A lot of sex."

"Would you stop that!"

Sasuke waved a hand, silently gesturing for her to continue.

"Though, speaking of sex. Let's not act like that was a walk in the park, either."

"What are you talking about? You stayed over one night and came to bed naked. Seemed pretty simple to me."

"Yeah, because you move at the speed of still. It took you an entire year just to kiss me. If I left matters to you, I'd still be a virgin."

Sasuke gave her a heated look. "Definitely not."


	19. Impulse

**Note:** I'm excited to share this chapter! Sakura's Unicorn is fabulous. You should go read the multi-chaptered she's been posting. (And all her stories, really.) There's one chapter left, so go catch up before she posts it!

* * *

**Impulse**

"This is wonderful, Sasuke-kun." He dug his thumbs into Sakura's shoulders. She moaned. "Oh, that's even better."

Grinning, he kissed her behind her ear, tasting the salt on her skin. "Too bad this is going to cost us our entire paycheck."

Turning around, Sakura leaned against the smooth rocks of the onsen and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth. He melted against her, running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. They broke apart, panting.

Sakura smirked, tracing Sasuke's still-pulsing lips with her fingertips. "Definitely worth it."

They settled against the bench carved into the stone of the hot spring, hands and lips wandering lazily over each other. The decision to stop at a ryokan on their way home from a two month mission was pure impulse. Getting a suite with a private onsen was another impulse, but Sasuke decided Sakura was right—it was definitely worth it.

The onsen was tucked into a mountainside a few miles away from one of Hot Springs' major cities. They could see the twinkle of lights in the valley below. The snow covering the mountain was in a constant melt near the steaming water and the bubbling runoff mixed with the buzz of cicadas and the warble of mountain toads.

Sakura reached a finger up, a firefly landing on her knuckle. She cupped it in her hand, bringing it to her face. Sasuke watched the light shine across her features, highlighting her childlike expression. He hid a smile in the crook of her neck. "I love you."

The firefly flickered away as she turned to face him. Sakura cupped his cheek, her thumb grazing his bottom lip. He fitted his hand over hers.

"I love you, too," she said. "So much."

Warmth spread down his limbs, wrapping around him like a cocoon. Why had he spent half his life rejecting this feeling? When Sakura looked off to the side, biting her lip, Sasuke frowned. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Sasuke sat up straighter. "Okay?"

"I'm happy with how things are. Really happy." Sakura smoothed her hands over his chest, meeting his eyes. "I'm not asking for more or anything, but we've never talked about it and I just...have you ever thought about it? Us, I mean. Our future. Marriage, kids, things like that?"

Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath. He knew the answer instantly. He thought about marriage every time she pulled one of his shirts on and he saw an uchiwa on her back. Cautiously, he nodded, the tips of his ears burning. "What about you?"

Sakura shrugged a shoulder, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. "It's not something I need, but if we both want to get married, I..." A smile stole across her face. She shook her head, looking away again.

Giddiness bubbled up from Sasuke's chest. "Did you just propose to me?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Sakura's cheeks burned. "Maybe." She eyed him suspiciously. "If I did, what would your response be?"

Without hesitation, Sasuke answered, "There's a temple on top of the mountain."


	20. Horsing Around

**Notes:** Many thanks to Sakura's Unicorn for editing this! Good luck against the perils of cleaning! Remember, maintain proper ventilation and, when in doubt, get someone else to do it!

* * *

**Horsing Around**

Sasuke leaned against the windowsill, a steaming cup of tea next to his elbow, as the sun peeked over Hokage Mountain. Absently, he spun the wedding band on his finger, the wind teasing his hair. Lost in the moment, he didn't sense Sakura until he toppled to the ground.

"Victory is mine!" She laughed evilly as she pinned his wrists and locked his legs between her knees. Sasuke scoffed and craned his head up, dragging his tongue along the side of her neck. Her muscles spasmed for a split second when the tip flicked behind her ear, a particularly ticklish spot he'd found early on in their relationship.

Capitalizing on the moment, he bucked his hips to break her hold as they rolled in a knot on the floor. He pinned an arm, but she hooked her leg around one of his, upsetting his balance. He kept snatching at her hands, but she twisted like an eel and slipped free every time.

"Shit!" Sasuke flailed desperately to escape the wicked fingers running up his sides, but it was already too late. His chest shook and his sides burned as laughter forced its way free, all the strength melting from his muscles. "Fuck—_ahahaha_—stop!"

"Not until you admit your loss, Uchiha!"

Curses splintered his uncontrolled laughter as tears pooled in his eyes. Finally, he hollered, "Okay! Okay!"

"Say it, Sasuke-kun!"

"You win, you annoying woman. _Ahahaha_! You fucking—I said—"

Sakura didn't let up tickling him for another minute. When she finally stopped, he was panting. "You liar."

"Maybe next time, you won't be such a sore loser," she said, flopping onto her back beside him. They stared up at the ceiling in silence, birdsong drifting in with the breeze. "Hey, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you have the most amazing wife in the world."

"You think?" He turned his head, catching her shit-eating grin. He snorted. "Why don't you tell me more about my wife?"

"Well, she's brilliant, for one. She has unsurpassed tickle-fight skills, as you just witnessed." Sakura lifted a sensual leg. "And let's not forget her beauty. It makes the gods weep."

Sasuke burst out laughing again.

"_And_," said Sakura, silencing him with a sharp tone. She threw her leg over his waist with dramatic flair. He ran his fingers up her thigh, appreciating the firm muscle beneath his hand. "If you know what's good for you, you'll say, 'Oh, Sakura, my love, you are all too right. I am unworthy of your undeniable perfection.'"

"Right. You're insane. What do you want for breakfast?"


	21. Change

**Notes: **Thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for putting up with my constant rambling! You is the bestest! Changing up the dynamics a bit with this chapter (hence the title). I figured it was time for something new.

* * *

**Change**

_Upon reviewing your application, we are pleased to inform you that you've qualified for entrance into the Police Academy._

The kitchen glowed a deep orange as sunset bled in through the window. Sasuke sat at the table, reading over his acceptance letter for the hundredth time and drumming his thumb against the table. He hadn't planned to submit his application when he did. Sure, joining the Police Force was always in the back of his mind, a future goal without any real deadline, but was he ready?

He looked up at the kitchen doorway, thinking about his wife. Sakura would remain in ANBU, which meant she would be gone for months at a time. Not for the first time, he realized how lucky they'd been to be partners—a perk of having an in with the Hokage. He didn't think he would be able to handle being apart from her, not knowing whether she was alive or dead.

As if called by his thoughts, Sakura poked her head into the kitchen. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?" she asked, her eyes dropping to the letter in his hands. "What's that?"

He folded it up, words tumbling from his mouth. "It's nothing. Just...bills."

"What bills?" Sakura reached for the letter. "We paid everything last—" She snapped her mouth closed when he snatched the paper out of her reach. "Okay, what's going on with you, Sasuke-kun? You've been acting spacey all week."

Sasuke looked at the acceptance letter, the weight of Sakura's stare bearing down on him. He knew he would have to tell her one way or another, but it didn't make it any easier. Letting out a measured breath, he silently handed her the paper, knitting his fingers together as he watched her read through it.

"Sasuke-kun! This is great!" Looking up from the letter, she sank into the chair across from him, shaking her head. "Why would you hide this from me?"

"Because," he said, as if that explained everything. Sakura gave him a flat look, making him deflate with a sigh. "I don't know. I don't think I should go through with it."

"What are you talking about? Of course you should! Sasuke-kun, I know what getting this job means to you. You should go for it."

Sasuke pressed his lips together, unsure how to word what was really holding him back. Stiffly, he reached across the table for her hand. "You'd still be ANBU."

Sakura looked back down at the paper, biting her lip, understanding swimming in her eyes. Quietly, she said, "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"You really think I should do this?"

"I think...I think you owe it to yourself to try." Sakura flashed him a weak smile. "And if you miss me too much, it's not like you can't change your mind and rejoin ANBU. Look, you'll be in the academy for four months before taking the entrance exam. That'll give us time to test the waters."


	22. Interruption

**Notes:** Thank you to Sakura's Unicorn for reading 458594201 versions of this chapter and listening to me whine. Writing is hard, you guys!

* * *

**Interruption**

"First day tomorrow," announced Sakura. She was stacking the dirty dishes on the kitchen table and carrying them over to Sasuke at the sink. He turned the faucet down, having trouble hearing her over the spray. "Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

Setting two bowls in the sink, Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "Don't act all tough with me." She bumped his shoulder teasingly. "I've seen your soft, gooey center, remember?"

Sasuke scoffed, but as he scrubbed the dishes, his movements became more and more robotic. He wasn't nervous, he told himself. At least, not in the way Sakura meant. The Police Academy would be a mix of book learning and physical training. He'd always been a good student, but what if he wasn't enough? What if he didn't possess the qualities to become Police Chief?

Sasuke was a realist. He knew he wouldn't walk into the Police Academy and be a pro. There would be a learning curve and he'd have to climb the ladder just like everyone else. Being Uchiha didn't mean he got a free pass, but he liked to think it meant he would have a talent for police work, that it was in his blood. He was terrified to learn differently. What if he couldn't uphold the Uchiha standard? What if he couldn't follow in his father's footsteps?

"Sasuke-kun? Hey, you okay?" Sasuke jerked back to reality, realizing he'd stopped washing dishes completely. Sakura curled her hand around his neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking too much. It's nothing." He vigorously scrubbed a bowl, actively avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"I know that look," said Sakura. "It's not nothing. Talk to me."

_Talk to me._ Sasuke dropped the bowl and sponge into the sink, gripping the edges of the metal basin. He didn't like having this dance with Sakura. 'Talk to me' was her subtle way of reminding him that they were a team now. He didn't have to shoulder his worries alone. The moment she uttered those words, he knew she wouldn't stop needling him until he opened up.

The most frustrating part was that he always felt better afterward. "I hate when you're right."

"I'm always right. I thought you'd be used to it by now." Sakura was grinning from ear to ear as Sasuke shook his head at her. She raked her hands through his hair soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke wrestled with what he was feeling, trying to figure out how to word it. _I'm worried I'll fail_, he thought. _I'm worried I'll lose another connection I have with my clan and I've already lost so many._

"What happens if I'm no good?"

"Nonsense. You're-" Sakura was interrupted by a tap on the kitchen window. They both looked up, instantly recognizing the sound. Sure enough, perched outside the window was a tiny sparrow. Sakura sighed. "Looks like we have a mission."

They turned to get their ANBU gear and report to Naruto when Sasuke froze. "You have a mission."

Sakura jumped. "Oh...right."

It was her first mission without him. Sasuke felt his stomach drop to his toes. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"It's a little late now, isn't it?" Sakura shook her head. "I'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Before you know it, we'll be used to this."

Her voice was stiff. Sasuke was glad she didn't believe that anymore than he did.

"Come here," he said, hooking his hands around her elbows and pulling her into him. He kissed her once, a quick peck on the lips before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He took his time to memorize the way her body felt against him, to pick out the dark green flecks in her eyes, to relish the toe-curling feeling of her lips against his and the taste of her on his tongue. "Be safe."


End file.
